


Show the Boys Some Love

by MissBumblina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I miss ghoul anon!, So. Many. Tags., ghoul anon, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, requested by my Ghoul Anon. If you read this please come back I miss my Ghoul Anon :{{{{"So!!! I'm back!!! So, my love for ghouls and Nick is obvious, but how about sole/lone showing the boys how much she loves them all the time when people are rude toward them. Like passive aggressive cuddles, hand holding, sweet kisses, etc. She loves them and she isn't scared to show it!!!! Edward, Hancock, Nick, Charon and maybe Kent or (even tho he doesn't have an established storyline or anything) Ham? I'm garbage for the boys and your writing! Pls keep it sfw. Ily! - Ghoul anon"As much as much as I adore Kent, Imma leave him out on this one. Unrelated— Ham is one of those ghouls that needs more love, he’s great. Sorry it took so long!!





	Show the Boys Some Love

Edward Deegan:

First off, Sole and Deegan both get this look on their face like “are you fucking serious right now?” when some moron starts spouting off at him. If they keep going, her arm slips around Deegan, either around his waist or linking with his arm. Sole will look at him lovingly before staring down the idiot trying to get under their skin and enthusiastically urging them to keep talking— see where it takes them. 

Hancock:

Hancock is full of one-liners for this exact type of situation. He’s got it pretty well covered when some nobody decides to take a jab at the best Mayor around. But damn is it a confidence booster when Sole hangs on him like a pre-war pinup model, her hair tickling his neck or her soft exhales brushing his ear. He knows the look on her face too, even though he’s not looking directly at her, it’s sassy and just daring onlookers to try something. He almost wishes they would, just to see her in action.

Nick:

Sole has to play it kinda cool with his one. He doesn’t like sarcasm or crudeness, and doing anything like that will only make him more irritated. But a simple hand in his makes all of the world seem a little better, it reminds him that there are people that see him as a person, not a machine. The soft kiss on his cheek after encountering a bigot never fails to make him smile. What he doesn’t see, however, is the deadly glare Sole shoots at people when they try to take it a step too far.

Charon:

Lone doesn’t necessarily need to do anything, he’s a tough nut to crack to begin with, so for him to actually go for a romantic relationship with her the trust level has GOT to be high. He knows he’s loved and that’s all he could ever want. With that said, the moment some goon starts saying shit Lone grabs Charon by the armor and plants the most passionate, dominant, and just plain HOT kiss on his mouth. Even though Charon is three different kinds of frustrated, she won’t stop until the jerk goes away. 

Ham:

Who’s the inbred piece of scum trying to mess with the bouncer of The Third Rail?? They must be astoundingly stupid. Not only can this guy take care of himself, but he’s in good with Hancock and Sole, anything happens to him and his assaulter is a dead man walking. In the off-chance that some ingrate does mess with him while Sole is around, she’ll become rather affectionate. She’ll stand behind him and place sensual and possessive kisses along his neck while maintaining eye contact with the jerk, effectively boosting Ham’s ego and making the other guy very very uncomfortable.


End file.
